


life isn't that easyキツイ

by blankcamellia



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fuma is just a big baby, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, i guess, not really that angsty but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: Kento has been spending way too much time with Hirano Sho and Fuma doesn't like it. At all.
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	life isn't that easyキツイ

**Author's Note:**

> did I write this in 3 hours? Yes I did.

> _What's up-_
> 
> _How are you-_
> 
> _So, about tomorrow-_
> 
> _I was thinking-_
> 
> _Don't you think-_
> 
> _When are you-_
> 
> _Marius did something stupid again-_
> 
> _Shori isn't talking to me-_
> 
> _The ramen was-_
> 
> _Listen to this-_
> 
> _The manager said-_
> 
> _I miss-_
> 
> _Please come-_
> 
> _Where are-_
> 
> _Why is-_
> 
> _Who-_

No matter how many times Fuma tried to type out a message to Kento, he couldn't. Every word felt wrong and unnecessary. He didn't want it to feel like he's desperate. 

Who is he kidding?

He misses Kento. A lot. 

The days aren't as bright as they usually are and it's weird working on your own with only your group name as a reminder that you're still a group. 

Things haven't been the same since Sou went in hiatus and he doesn't blame the kid at all. He deserves the break more than anything else. A part of him wishes he could come back so that everything would be the same again. 

Back when they all believed it was fine. 

He knows there's no use in dwelling in the past but at times like these, when he's holed up in his own, empty apartment, covered by five blankets and just an old tour shirt, he thinks about stuff. 

Scrolling through his photos, thinking about the memories they hold, about the person in the photos, the day the photo was taken - what did he feel back then, what kind of day was it?

He remembers it all.

Especially those with Kento. 

Now he's not with Kento anymore. 

Kento is hanging out with his new best friend Hirano Fucking Sho. 

He feels the scowl on his forehead as he thinks about how Kento is working at the moment with said person and it just doesn't feel right. Nothing feels right anymore.

Usually, he's not a negative person, he wants to live every day as if he'll die tomorrow but to dream as he'll live forever, and maybe that's why he's so keen on keeping Kento as close as possible.

He already knows how it feels to lose him when they fought so bad they were barely on speaking terms within the group. 

They're older now so he knows Kento will understand if he told him anything. He'll accept it when he sees the older male snort at him and calls him ridiculous along with an equally ridiculous, but loving, nickname. 

He just doesn't know how to tell Kento.

It doesn't help when Marius suddenly calls and demands and answer why he hasn't been responding to his LINE messages the past three hours. 

"I've been busy Marius," he groans into the pillow, hoping their youngest would take a hint for once to leave him alone (but Fuma isn't that heartless to ignore Marius fully, only to 68%). 

"Yeah! You've been busy sulking and moping like a baby!" He can hear Marius huff at the other end, obviously upset too about the whole ordeal. 

"I'm not sulking or moping, I am contemplating life in a very adult manner," he retorts back, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I am perfectly fine here alone under my five blankets, a cup of 5-hour old coffee and not a ray of sunlight in sight."

The line is silent for a few seconds before Marius speaks up in a low voice.

"Seriously Fuma-kun, you should talk to him, it won't do you any good to continue this…"

"Shut up, you're twelve."

"I'm serious! Talk to him okay?" He can hear Marius pout even through the line and he sighs, giving in. 

"For real, when did you grow up…"

"I've been an adult in Germany since I was 18 and I've tried to tell you-"

He hangs up on Marius before the younger starts to blab yet another story about how unfair they've all been because he's not 20 yet.

But Marius is right. He should talk to Kento about it all. 

Thing is, he wants to talk to him in person. Not over text or phone calls and it's not been easy lately.

Kento's been busy with his collaboration project with Hirano Sho, which means, less time with the group, and said group barely has any work as it already is which equals in no time at all with the group. 

Of course, they're not complete jobless but they're all working hard on their own, which in a way is great but it's nothing compared to when they all work together. When they're Sexy Zone. 

Hirano Sho is a great guy, he really is, albeit a bit stupid. Okay, not a bit. Very. Stupid. But everyone loves him nonetheless and there's something about him that just makes you love him. 

Which makes Fuma's life even harder because every time he thinks bad about Hirano, he feels bad about it. He doesn't want to think bad things about Hirano but the one who's with Kento is Hirano and not him. It should be him. But Hirano is a good guy. He shouldn't be feeling this towards Hirano. He's just doing his job. He doesn't know a thing about this.

He doesn't know much Fuma wants to switch places with him. 

Fuma groans into the pillow again, louder this time because there's no one here who can hear. 

It shouldn't be that hard to write a simple message and admit that you're jealous. 

Except that it is.

Even Shori is getting on his case whenever they meet up next time for a job, looking restless for a while before he decides to screw it all and confront Fuma.

"Whatever you're doing, stop it," he says simply before he drops a cold can of soda into Fuma's lap. 

"I'm not doing anything," Fuma groans back and opens the can, glancing at Shori who still stands in front of him. 

"Exactly, so stop that," Shori replies curtly and raises one eyebrow. "Are you fighting again?"

His voice gets a bit lower, a bit more hesitant and Fuma doesn't blame him. Shori has been caught in the middle of too many fights, too many arguments and too many unnecessary occasions between Fuma and Kento. He knows Shori just wants the best for them all. 

"No, we're not, I wish we were," Fuma admits and Shori raises his other eyebrow at that. "At least then I would know how to handle this, but don't worry. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

He tries to reassure Shori, smile at him with his best-acting smile. He isn't lying. He'll talk to Kento tomorrow. For sure. 

"You said that last time we spoke too."

"It's fine-"

"Fuma-kun, it's been _months._ "

When Shori phrases it like that, he can't help but realize that he's been dealing with this for months. 

He doesn't say anything to the younger, only finishing the last drops of his soda before they get called on set again. 

Fate isn't kind to him, never has been, because after they've wrapped up and are heading home, he bumps into Hirano Sho. 

Literally bumps into him. 

He gets a nervous, hurried yet extremely genuine apology from him, and he's feeling fine until he smells it.

Kento's smell.

It lingers in the air as Hirano hurries away, most likely late to some appointment, and Fuma's insides turn.

He doesn't like it at all. 

He stops in his track, looks at Hirano's disappearing back, blinks and then there's a sudden urge of running after him, grabbing him and shoving him against a wall, asking him why he smells like Kento. What they've done to make him smell like Kento.

He clenches his fists, trying his best to not let his emotions run wild and cause a commotion. He doesn't want the press to have a field day about how Sexy Zone's Kikuchi Fuma is assaulting King & Prince's Hirano Sho in broad daylight. 

He doesn't want Hirano Sho near Kento. 

There's nothing wrong feeling like this, he tries to tell himself that, but he knows deep down how fucking ugly it is. 

Kento belongs to him.

Great, now he's getting possessive too. Might as well go straight to jail. 

As if fate wanted him to see some light, he gets a text message right before he makes the mistake of burying himself in the nearby potted plant. 

> _I'm coming over today._

With that, relief washes over him. 

Kento is coming over. 

He forgets all about Hirano Sho for a while and skips all the way home like a fool.

He's in the middle of cooking food when the doorbell rings and wants him to pay attention to whoever is by the door. He doesn't pay attention to it though because he knows the person got their own key.

Kento. 

The older walks in, throwing his coat on the couch before sniffing the air.

"Is that pasta I smell?" 

Fuma tilts his head and looks at Kento before he grins.

"Of course it is." 

He slides a glass of smoothie over the counter for Kento to drink, the mixture absolutely perfect for the exhaustion and the way Kento swallows it wholly has Fuma's heart speeding up, only to feel it sink the moment Kento starts telling him about work. 

He likes the way Kento's eyes shine when he talks about how successful work was. 

He doesn't like the fact Hirano was there with him. 

He likes the way Kento subtly tells him how he wishes everyone was there too. 

He doesn't like the fact that Hirano is still a part of the project. 

It doesn't escape Kento how Fuma's mood took a sour turn like the lemon he just squeezed. He stops speaking and looks at Fuma. 

"What are you sulking about now?"

"Can people stop telling me that I am sulking? I am not!" He groans, almost banging his head in the counter. 

"Well, you're not doing a good job "not sulking"," Kento says and walks closer to turn off the stove. "Hey, talk to me. What got your pants so tight?"

"You."

Fuma half regrets, half cheers, with his answer. He didn't mean for it to come out like that. Even if it's partly true. On both ends. 

Kento laughs out loud at it at least, so he considers it a win. 

"Seriously, if that was the case, it would have been solved the moment I stepped inside, pasta or not in the making, so don't lie to me," Then Kento smiles that sweet smile of his, the one where his eyes are softer than a spring breeze and looking at you as if you've bared your whole soul to him. 

He knows he's being ridiculous and childish when it takes him a few moments (draining the pasta, plating the pasta) before he mutters the reason why.

"I'm sorry, you've been what?"

"Jealous…" It feels weird to admit it out loud, especially in front of Kento. 

Kento bursts out laughing again and this time it doesn't stop for a while five minutes, the older getting tears in his eyes and holding onto the counter for dear life. 

Fuma doesn't quite understand what's so funny about his crisis and admittedly jealousy but Kento laughing is always a good thing. 

"You. Are jealous. Of. Hirano. Sho." Kento wheezes out in between breaths and laughter. 

".......yes?" 

It comes out as a question not because he doesn't admit it but because he doesn't understand why it is so hilarious. 

"Hirano Sho. That's cute." 

The more Kento repeats Hirano's name, the more ridiculous the whole situation feels. 

He knows that. He fucking knows that but still…

"Can you blame me? You've been working nonstop with him, basically joined by the hip, sporting similar styles, having this stupid hand gesture together, official social media, he's fun, good-looking, stupidly charming, and got a great body too - he might as well be the sixth member of Sexy Zone for all that I know!" 

Fuma lets out a perturbed noise as he finishes his small speech of worry. It feels kind of good to let it out. 

He hears Kento move before he feels him, arms wrapping around him easily with familiar strength. A light squeeze, just like always, before he rests his chin on Fuma's shoulder.

"You know you have nothing to worry about right?" Kento says as Fuma wraps his own arms around Kento. "I know you know it but I'll always be yours, Fuma."

He doesn't reply to Kento verbally, he just hugs him tighter, as if his life depended on it. As if Kento was his only lifeline. 

Kento's hand move and starts combing through his hair, soothing movements that make Fuma feel less restless and anxious about everything. He buries his face into Kento's neck, and there it is. The Nakajima Kento smell. It smells like home. 

"I have the most caring boyfriend in the world," Kento hums to himself quietly. 

"Said boyfriend feels like a dickhead though…" Fuma mutters and makes Kento squirm from the vibrations. 

"I find it kinda...hot.. actually," Kento admits with a grin, playing with the bottom hem of Fuma's shirt and something inside Fuma jumps at that. He's not quite sure if it's hunger or arousal. It takes 

"Pasta first, playtime later," he tries his best to sound firm but he knows it's a lost cause. Especially when he feels Kento's hand slip beneath the fabric and onto bare skin. 

He draws a breath before nibbling at Kento's earlobe, almost making the other jump away, using that distraction to push him against the counter. 

"Later," he breathes out, not quite persuading himself. Not when Kento is Kento and being extra and totally hot by just existing. 

"Who says we can't play and have pasta at the same time?" Kento raises one eyebrow at him, playfulness in his eyes and Fuma shudders and almost gives in, almost lets his body talk. 

"Last time we broke two plates and three glasses," 

"And?"

He doesn't have a good answer to that and he knows he's lost. 

He leans in to capture Kento's waiting lips and he doesn't spare Hirano Sho another thought at all. 

After all, Kento has always been his. 

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me, Hirano Sho was shaking when he got to his own group and told them he bumped into Fuma. Not that he's actually scared of Fuma but his gut feeling told him that "Kikuchi Fuma is not in a good mood and I don't know what I did, if I did something, I probably did, so just apologize fast and then RUN".
> 
> Thank you Tia (<https://twitter.com/KenTiaTime_>) for spurring me on to write this out of nowhere 8DDDD it's probably far from what you'd like BUT akdjsjf at least it's something??  
> THANK YOU FOR BEING AWESOME AND TRANSLATING LOTS OF STUFF.


End file.
